4 Confundus
by Joan1412
Summary: What's more fun than a little foul play?


"You're so pretty, Harry," Draco giggles and smiles happily as he hangs around Harry's neck. Harry and Ron exchange surprised looks.

"Why don't you sit down Malfoy," Harry recommends as he eases Draco onto the ground.

"No! I don't want to!" Draco says stubbornly as he clings to Harry tighter before looking into his face.

"You're eyes are so green and your hairs all black even your glasses are cute," Draco chirps reaching up for Harry's glasses. Harry pushes Draco's hand away to keep him from taking his glasses.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Harry whispers to Ron not actually minding this adorable version of Draco hanging around his neck, but feeling like he had to pretend he did.

"No idea, but whatever it is it's something really strong to make him act like this," Ron whispers back looking bewildered and disgusted at the same time.

"There's nothing wrong with me!" Draco insists swinging from Harry's neck. "Give me a kiss Harry!"

Harry and Ron look at each other horrified.

"Hermione," Harry says quickly and Ron nods, because while Harry would love to kiss Draco he couldn't do it in front of Ron and when Draco gets better he'd give Harry hell.

"Come on Malfoy we're going to go for a little walk, ok?" Harry tries to convince Draco.

"Why do you call me Malfoy all the time? My name's Draco," Draco informs them lingering on the A and cutting off sharply at the Co.

"Ok come on Draco. We're going for a walk," Harry tries to get Draco to follow them.

"I don't want to," Draco asserts stubbornly as he lifts his feet off the ground all of his weight hanging around Harry's neck making him choke.

"How about this…" Harry grimaces as Ron hurries to help carry Draco. "I'll give you a kiss if you come upstairs and talk to Hermione."

"Ok!" Draco agrees quickly putting his feet back on the ground. "I like Hermione even though she's muggle born. She's really nice. I don't like you though. You're always mean to me even when I haven't done anything to you."

"Hey!" Ron shouts indignantly as Draco pokes him on the tip of his nose. Harry gives Ron a look that says drop it. Arguing was only going to make the trip to Gryffindor tower harder. Harry thanks his lucky stars that they were already on the fifth floor when Draco found them and would only have to go up two flights of stairs to get to the common room.

"Hey! Hey Harry! I have a secret!" Draco pipes up as they reach the sixth floor landing.

"Yeah Draco?" Harry asks playing along.

"I secretly love you!" Draco tells him with a childish giggle almost making Harry drop him.

"Sure you do," Harry says with that tone of voice that even kids can tell he doesn't believe it.

"I really really do. Remember that time when I got all those new broomsticks? It wasn't because I wanted to rub it in your face. It was because I wanted to impress you. I was also trying to impress you with the Hippogriff. I wanted to show you that I could do it too, but it attacked me instead. So that didn't work out. And that time I stole Neville's remembrall? It was because I wanted to fly with just you instead of the rest of the class. I was so happy when I got on the Quidditch team because then I could fly with you all the time. And- and-," Draco rambles as he leans back looking at the ceiling. "Oh those paintings are nice. I like when all the little people move around. They're fun to watch."

"Get him to shut up," Ron hisses through clenched teeth.

"We're almost there. We just have to get him through the portrait," Harry hisses back while Draco wasn't very heavy he kept wiggling around making it hard for Harry and Ron to pull him in the right direction.

"Hermione!" Harry shouts through clenched teeth because Draco was swinging from side to side tugging Harry and Ron with him.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asks looking up from her book and spotting Draco. "What is he doing here?"

"Something happened to him and we were hoping you could figure out what," Harry tells her hopefully.

"Hi Hermione!" Draco says letting go of Harry and Ron before plopping down on the couch next to her. "Listen! Listen! I wanted to tell you something! I'm sorry I called you a mudblood, cuz you're actually really nice."

Hermione stares at Draco wide eyed as he tugs on her hand playfully. She looks to Harry and Ron shocked.

"Are you sure you don't want to keep him like this?" Hermione questions her lips quirking up into a smile.

"Oh yeah Harry! You promised me a kiss!" Draco gets up running to Harry and hanging on his neck again. "I came with you like you wanted so now you owe me a kiss!"

"No I said you had to talk to Hermione first," Harry reminds Draco before shooting a look at Hermione. "It was the only way to get him up here."

"Point taken. Draco?" Hermione calls softly as if talking to a child.

"Yes?" Draco responds turning to face Hermione, but not letting go of Harry.

"You have to come over here and talk to me a bit before you get your kiss alright?" Hermione reminds him.

"Ok!" Draco chimes jumping back onto the couch next to Hermione. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk about how you feel right now," Hermione asks him gently.

"I already told Harry how I feel. I love love love him!" Draco giggles enthusiastically.

"No, not that. How does your body feel? Do you feel dizzy or does your head hurt? Things like that," Hermione asks sweetly.

"Ohhhh! Hmmm… kinda fluttery and jittery and happy. I keep talking and talking even though I don't know why. It feels good to talk though. I like talking," Draco tells Hermione.

"Did you drink anything strange or something normal that tasted strange?" Hermione questions trying to rule out potions as a cause.

"Nope, but now that you mention it I am kind of thirsty," Draco states with a smile.

"Did anyone attack you or even point their wand at you?" Hermione asks.

"No I don't think so, but I did feel something hit my back earlier. It felt cold and made me shiver, but when I turned around there was nothing there. It was really weird, but then I saw Harry and that made me really happy, because I don't see him a lot and I wanted to talk to him," Draco tells Hermione.

"I guess that's it then…" Hermione sighs.

"What is it?" Ron asks hurriedly.

"He's been Confounded. It's a charm that makes the target really confused any where from just tricking them to do something to full on confusion, which is what Draco here has. Someone probably hit him with the charm when his back was turned," Hermione explains.

"Ok so how do we turn him back?" Harry questions relieved that Hermione had figured it out. "What's the counter curse?"

"There isn't one…" Hermione rubs her forehead exasperated.

"What? Then he's going to stay like this forever?" Ron asks horrified.

"No thankfully it'll wear off, but it might be a while," Hermione explains.

"Great. Just great," Harry mutters once again aching to just let Draco have his way with him. At least he could enjoy this cute bubbly side to Draco.

"Harry!" Draco yells happily.

"What Draco?" Harry sighs before being knocked over by Draco.

"You promised me a kiss!" Draco says excitedly as his face gets closer to Harry's.

"No wait, Draco!" Harry tries to talk him out of it because Draco had his arms pinned at his sides, but Draco stops of his own accord a scowl on his face before noticing Harry.

"P-Potter?!" Draco shouts springing away from Harry a bright blush on his face looking around. "What did you do to me?! One minute I was walking down a corridor the next I felt all strange."

"You were Confounded," Hermione explains.

"How dare you! Hexing me when my back was turned!" Draco bursts out enraged.

"Look here Malfoy! You were the one who came waltzing up to us acting like a total wanker! Oh Harry, I wove wove wove you," Ron imitates Draco in his Confounded state.

"I did no such thing!" Draco refuses in denial.

"You kind of did! You were lucky the spell wore off or you would've snogged Harry just now!" Ron jeers gleefully.

"I did not! There's no way I'd…" Draco turns around to face Harry, but Harry's face was bright red. The sight of Harry's flushed face made all the memories come flooding back. Draco turns crimson putting Harry's blush to shame before sprinting out of the Gryffindor common room.

"Wow people say some strange things under the Confundus charm! I mean Draco loving you? Don't make me laugh!" Ron snorts his exclamation making Harry's heart twinge in pain. He knew Ron hadn't said it to hurt him. He didn't even know how Harry felt about Draco, but it still hurt. "But it was all worth it to see the look on his face when he remembered everything he'd done!"

"But he wasn't-" Hermione stops herself midsentence.

"What is it Hermione?" Ron asks confused by the worried look on her face.

"It's nothing," Hermione tells Ron before heading up to the girl's dorm. She had a strange worried look on her face, because she knew something the other two didn't. That particular Confundus charm wasn't cast to make Draco lie. It had been the opposite. It had been cast to make him tell the uncensored truth.

Draco doesn't slow down his pace until he reaches the Slytherin common room. Draco slams the door behind him covering his mouth the crimson blush still tinting his cheeks.

"So how'd it go?" Pansy asks cheerily.

"How'd what go?" Draco questions his cheeks still rosy.

"Did you get that kiss you were asking Potter for?" Pansy asks with a Cheshire grin.

"It was you! You were the one who hexed me!" Draco exclaims astonished pressing himself back against the doors.

"It was for your own good. Now did you get that kiss or not?" Pansy demands.

"No! I came to my senses before I got the chance!" Draco sputters angrily.

"Damn! Maybe next time…" Pansy trails off thoughtfully.

"No! No next time! I'm done with your schemes!" Draco protests fervently.

"Awww…" Pansy whines.

"Just leave my love life alone! If I was meant to be with Potter it would've happened by now!" Draco yells red faced pissed off at Pansy.

"Fine!" Pansy huffs before stomping off.

The next day Hermione decided to take matters into her own hands. For Harry's sake as well as to sate her own curiosity. So she sought out Pansy Parkinson. If anyone knew Draco's darkest secrets it would be her.

"Parkinson, you're close to Malfoy. Can I ask you a couple questions?" Hermione asks stiffly.

"Alright. What for?" Pansy questions Hermione's motives.

"I have a friend who has a crush on him and I wanted to know what her chances were," Hermione explains.

"What's she like?" Pansy asks curiously.

"She has long black hair, green eyes and glasses," Hermione summarizes what Harry's general appearance would probably be if he were a girl.

"What house? Because if she's a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff it's an automatic no go," Pansy tells Hermione matter of factly.

"She's in Ravenclaw," Hermione lies.

"I'd have to say maybe, because I've never seen Draco date a girl and he's never even told me about having a crush on a girl. I'd tell your friend no and let her down gently, because I'm pretty sure Draco's gay," Pansy tells Hermione with a certainty in her voice.

"Ok, thank you," Hermione tells Pansy before turning to walk away.

"Wait this is a mutual exchange of information," Pansy stops Hermione.

"What do you want to know?" Hermione asks quizzically.

"About Potter. My friend's been talking my ear off about him and I just want him to stop. It's incredibly annoying. I want to tell him it's impossible just to shut him up. I doubt Potter's even gay," Pansy explains her situation without revealing who exactly her friend was.

"I think Harry's a bit flexible when it comes to that," Hermione informs Pansy.

"Do you think Potter would ever consider a Slytherin?" Pansy presses excited.

"It's kind of a secret, but Harry's had a crush on a Slytherin before," Hermione confides in Pansy.

"Interesting… well thank you for your cooperation Granger," Pansy thanks her before heading to the Slytherin common room in the dungeons while Hermione heads to Gryffindor tower trying not to look too pleased with herself.

"Draco! You won't believe your luck!" Pansy tells Draco excitedly after pulling him into his empty dorm room. "I just talked to Granger about Potter leaving out your name of course and she told me that Potter doesn't mind guys and that he's had a crush on a Slytherin before!"

"Really?!" Draco exclaims excited.

"Yeah! That means your chances are better than you thought!" Pansy chimes happy for Draco.

"Wow! ...But Pansy…" Draco starts lowering his head and becoming more serious.

"What?" Pansy questions as Draco bursts her bubble.

"That's all fine and well, but I'm still me. Harry not caring if I'm a guy or a Slytherin doesn't change the fact that he hates me," Draco explains sadly.

"Oh I don't know… hate is a really strong word maybe if you eased up on him a bit he'd be more inclined to consider you," Pansy suggests.

"But that still means I have to ask him and I can't do that," Draco looks down a hurt frustrated look on his face.

"Harry! You won't believe what I just found out!" Hermione runs up to the boy's dormitory in Gryffindor tower. She finds Harry sitting on his bed alone in the dorm room.

"What is it?" Harry asks confused by Hermione's excitement. Hermione closes the door and magically locks it with a quick Colloportus.

"I was talking to Parkinson and I found out that Draco's gay!" Hermione tells Harry enthusiastically.

"Really? I always thought he was with Parkinson," Harry says to Hermione.

"Definitely not. If I asked her if her boyfriend would be interested in my "friend" she would've told me off," Hermione elaborates putting air quotation marks around friend.

"Wait you told her about me?!" Harry stands up horrified.

"No I told her about a long dark haired green eyed Ravenclaw girl with glasses. That's when she told me to tell my friend aka you that he was gay," Hermione says excited. "I wonder what guy she was talking about though…"

"Who?" Harry questions confused.

"After I asked her about Draco she asked about you. She said a Slytherin boy was interested in you," Hermione explains.

"Just my luck. Some other Slytherin likes me. Why can't I catch a break?" Harry mopes.

"I think you just did. I mean Draco's gay. That's great news. It's one less thing you have to worry about," Hermione tries to explain how much of a break through this is.

"It just means that he'd date other guys not that he'd date me," Harry sits back on his bed tired.

"You could always hit on him and see what his reaction is. That might give you a better idea of what he thinks about you as far as dating material goes," Hermione says slyly.

"Hermione!" Harry yells in disbelief. He couldn't believe Hermione had just said that.

"What? It's a perfectly valid strategy. If he get's angry and tells you off then he doesn't think of you like that, but if he gets embarrassed then he's at least entertaining the idea," Hermione elaborates.

"Really?" Harry questions Hermione's logic.

"Yeah. Although flirting can be misunderstood…" Hermione trails off in thought. "What if you just walked up to him and kissed him? You'd definitely know how he feels that way and you can just tell him you "owed" him the kiss from when he was Confounded!"

"Are you sure?" Harry looks at Hermione doubtfully because while she was the brightest witch of her age this plan was extremely risky on his part.

"Yes. I'm sure," Hermione gives Harry a determined look. "Don't you want to get to the bottom of this? I don't know how long exactly you've been agonizing over this, but it's time for you to find out the truth. You don't want to stay like this forever, do you? Not knowing, just sitting on the side lines?"

"No. I-I need an answer," Harry agrees realizing exactly how much it hurt to think of waiting any longer and just watching Draco from afar. "I'll do it."

"Good. Now lets go find the lucky man, lover boy," Hermione says with a wink unlocking the door with Alohamora.

"Hermione!" Harry yells embarrassed as his cheeks turn red.

Harry approaches Draco when he finally finds him. Harry had the feeling that Draco had been avoiding him ever since the Confundus incident and Harry was tired of it. He may not be dating Draco, but he couldn't bear not even seeing him. It was time for some Gryffindor courage.

"Malfoy?" Harry asks as he walks towards Draco.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" Draco questions confused and annoyed, because Harry's suspicions were true he had been trying to avoid Harry. Draco takes a step back when Harry gets close to him, but Harry's quicker. Harry grabs the back of Draco's head.

"You forgot your kiss," Harry tells Draco as he leans in and kisses Draco none too gently. Harry pulls away taking note of the brilliant blush on Draco's face and his speechlessness.

"Think of it as an apology for the Confundus incident," Harry tells Draco before he turns and leaves trying to act cool and nonchalant when really his heart was beating painfully fast and his face matched the Gryffindor flags.

"P-Potter?" Draco sputters as Harry turns a corner and heads to Gryffindor tower. Harry sprints up the moving staircase and into his dorm where Hermione waited for him to report back. The minute he gets in the dorm room Hermione seals it with a Colloportus.

"Hermione you won't believe what happened!" Harry shouts out of breath.

"What? You did kiss him right?" Hermione verifies and Harry nods his head.

"What happened?" Hermione questions excited.

"He turned all red and couldn't say anything until I'd already left," Harry pants out of breath.

"He didn't!" Hermione says shocked.

"He did!" Harry tells her happily. "That means I have a chance right?"

"I think so. I mean if he's embarrassed then he feels something other than hate towards you right? And now he's going to think of that kiss all day maybe even longer!" Hermione explains excited.

"Phew! I'm exhausted. That kiss really took it out of me. I thought I was going to faint right then and there!" Harry tells Hermione with a smile on his face.

"Now for the moment of truth. Supper," Hermione says with a grin.

Draco walks away numbly the opposite way Harry had left even though it just led to a dead end. Harry Potter had just kissed him! He waltzed right up to him and kissed him. Griffindor's really are full of courage. What now? Does Harry like him? Draco couldn't think of a better explanation. Why would he kiss Draco if he didn't care for him. Draco continues to pace the hallway when he's found by Pansy.

"There you are! Hurry up or we'll miss supper!" Pansy yells at Draco exasperated as she grabs his hand and starts pulling him along.

"Pansy?" Draco says in a small voice.

"What is it?" Pansy questions confused by Draco's soft tone.

"Harry just kissed me," Draco says dumbly.

"He what?" Pansy stops in her tracks.

"He kissed me," Draco repeats himself.

"He didn't!" Pansy tells Draco shocked.

"He just walked right up to me and said 'you forgot your kiss' then he kissed me," Draco recounts what had happened.

"Oh Salazar, this is too much! But it's great right? You got that kiss you wanted!" Pansy smiles excited.

"But does that kiss mean he likes me or did he kiss me for some other reason?" Draco questions confused. "I mean he did promise me a kiss. Was that why? A promise?"

"No it can't be Gryffindor's aren't honor bound to keep promises that's a Hufflepuff thing. If he really hadn't wanted to he wouldn't have done it. That means that some part of him wanted to kiss you and just used the promise as an excuse!" Pansy finishes breathlessly.

"Really?" Draco questions hopefully.

"Yeah let's go to supper and see how he acts. I wonder if he's going to stare at you," Pansy muses gleefully.

At supper Draco had put his guard back up when Pansy suddenly disappeared. Who knows what Pansy might do next? She'd Confounded him just yesterday for crying out loud. Draco looks around suspiciously wondering where Pansy was. He had let his guard down earlier after Harry had kissed him, but supper was a dangerous time. What if Pansy decided to spike his drink or put something in his food. You can never be too careful. She's relentless.

"Hey Draco!" Pansy calls as if on cue walking up to him with a platter of rolls making him flinch. Pansy slides the platter of rolls in between them. "Jeez. I'm not going to do anything to you."

"There's something in those rolls isn't there?" Draco eyes them suspiciously wrinkling his nose.

"No they're perfectly normal. I swiped them off the Gryffindor's," Pansy grins as she pops one of the rolls into her mouth. Draco picks one up warily and takes a bite out of it. "Except that one."

"Wha-" Draco chokes on his roll his eyes wide before spitting it out.

"I'm just kidding. Calm down." Pansy laughs at Draco as he glowers at her. "So how are the prospects?"

"I-I think you might be right. Maybe," Draco stammers. "Every now and then I look over and catch him staring at me, but if it was a joke he'd want to see the results. So staring doesn't necessarily mean he likes me…"

"Oh come on Draco, are you that scared that he might feel the same?" Pansy admonishes him.

"No!" Draco says defensively.

"Then lets go," Pansy whines as people start filing out of the Great Hall.

"Give me a minute," Draco mumbles as he scans the students leaving the Great Hall, because while he'd said he wasn't afraid of Harry he had been lying. He didn't want to bump into Harry unexpectedly. He was scared of what the outcome might be whether it was Harry confessing to him or Harry mocking him. The prospect of either made Draco want to hide.

"Are you seriously waiting until he leaves so you don't have to run into him?" Pansy questions annoyed.

"No!" Draco says defiantly as he scans the crowd again.

"Well then I'm leaving!" Pansy huffs an evil grin on her face after she turns around.

"Hermione, is he looking at me?" Harry asks in a whisper while Ron was preoccupied with his supper. Hermione had been appointed as their scout because Harry's back was turned to Draco and he didn't dare turn around too many times in case Draco noticed. Little did he know that Draco had already noticed all five of the times he'd turned around and maybe looked at him a bit too long, because he couldn't help it. Harry was trying to play it cool and have Hermione tell him if Draco was staring, because she was facing the Slytherin table and wouldn't look suspicious.

"Yeah, he's definitely staring. I keep catching him looking over here right at you," Hermione fills Harry in.

"Really?" Harry asks hopefully as he starts to turn around.

"No, don't look now! He's looking straight at you!" Hermione tries to warn Harry, but it was too late. Harry meets Draco's eyes for a moment long enough to admire their shimmering silver depths, before the both of them turn away with identical blushes and pretend to be eating.

"Pardon my reach," Harry hears from over his shoulder. It was Pansy. She reached all the way across Harry's dinner plate to grab a tray of rolls, which Harry thought was rather rude, but it was Pansy. So it only made sense. Then she leaves without another word.

"What was that all about?" Ron asks Harry taking a break from his chicken drumsticks for a breath of air.

"No idea," Harry shrugs before turning to watch Pansy head back over to the Slytherin table and sit next to Draco, which made Harry jealous. He wanted to sit next to Draco too, but all he could do was pout and finish his supper maybe he'd bump into Draco on the way out of the Great Hall.

"We should go," Hermione says when they've all finished their supper before leaning over and whispering to Harry. "It'd look weird if we were all hanging out here after supper's over."

"Ok," Harry agrees. He had been happy about the staring, but now it seemed less and less like Draco was interested and more like he was just confused about why Harry had kissed him. Harry leaves with Hermione and Ron, but when they get out to the corridor Hermione pulls Harry back.

"You should wait here for Draco and ask him how he feels," Hermione whispers to Harry.

"O-ok," Harry says shyly feeling more discouraged by the second.

"Good luck," Hermione tells Harry as she leads Ron who was protesting something about not having enough dessert away from Harry. Harry stands alone in the lobby feeling like an idiot. There's no way Draco feels the same. He's probably just waiting for a good opportunity to make fun of Harry. Harry's head starts to hurt. He can't believe he actually thought for a minute that Draco might like him. That's not even a vague possibility after everything Harry's done and everything that's happened to them. Harry starts to feel angry with himself for deluding himself with some ridiculous fantasy when he hears the doors of the Great Hall open. He feels cold and sweaty all of a sudden. He'd meant to leave before Draco had come out, but he'd waited too long.

"Potter, I was hoping I'd run into you," Pansy coos and to Harry's surprise and relief she's alone. Harry stumbles back a step feeling suddenly very unsteady. His vision starts to get hazy, he feels the vertigo of falling, and lands on his back getting the air knocked out of him. Pansy's wide grin and a small potion bottle is the last thing he sees before he blacks out. "Sweet dreams, Potter."

"I got you a present Draco! To make up for the whole Confundus incident," Pansy smiles leading Draco to his bed in the dorm.

"Okay," Draco lets her guide him. He did like presents. "What?!"

Draco's exclamation was warranted. Draco had turned expecting to see a small wrapped present or chocolates or something, but instead there was a certain Gryffindor tied to his bed. Pansy had him tied in a sitting position with his hands above his head.

"What have you done Pansy? This is a whole other level of crazy!" Draco demands panicking.

"I just slipped some knock out potion into his drink and tied him to your bed. It's no big deal!" Pansy huffs upset that Draco didn't appreciate her present.

"No big deal?! No big deal?! This is kidnapping Pansy!" Draco shouts at her before hearing a long moan.

"What happened?" Harry asks groggily. "Why does my head hurt?"

"Probably the stairs," Pansy explains nonchalantly.

"You dragged him down the stairs?!" Draco questions appalled.

"How else was I supposed to get him down here. I couldn't carry him. He's too heavy," Pansy sniffs.

"Oh I don't know maybe a levitation charm?" Draco snaps.

"Dragging him was more satisfying," Pansy smiles and bats her eyes at Draco.

"Wait! Why am I tied up? Malfoy! Why am I tied to a bed?!" Harry shouts angrily.

"I had nothing to do with this! I didn't even know about it until Pansy showed me!" Draco tries to explain, but Harry narrows his eyes not believing him.

"He's telling the truth Potter. This was all my idea. Now open up," Pansy purrs as she forces Harry's mouth open and pours a couple drops of a new potion into his mouth. Harry is frightened out of his mind by the thought of ingesting an unknown potion given to him by a psychotic Slytherin.

"What is that? What are you giving him now?" Draco questions frantically. Harry had never seen Draco so flustered and panicked in his life.

"Calm down it was just a few drops of Veritaserum. I swiped it from Snape's office when he was out," Pansy sighs not understanding why everyone was freaking out. This was supposed to be fun.

"V-Veritaserum?" Draco asks dumbly. "What are you going to ask him?"

"What do you think I'm going to ask him you dolt?" Pansy snaps at Draco before turning Harry's head to face her. "Do you like Draco?"

Harry's eyes go wide. He tries to shake his head, but somehow ends up nodding instead.

"N-No! Yes!" Harry yells trying to fight it.

"Right I forgot he has a slight tolerance to this kind of thing. Just give him a minute," Pansy waits then turns back to Harry. "Are you in love with Draco?"

"Y-Yes!" Harry replies to his dismay frustrated tears in his eyes.

"Really?" Draco asks not believing his ears.

"Yes!" Harry repeats himself feeling completely humiliated.

"This is great! This is amazing! Thank you Pansy!" Draco tells her enthusiastically.

"Can you untie me now that you've had your fun with me?" Harry asks just wanting to run away from the laughter that was sure to ensue.

"No wait, Harry! This is great! Don't you see? I'm in love with you too!" Draco tells him excitedly.

"No you aren't! This is just some trick! You're lying!" Harry shouts the hurt overwhelming him.

"No I'm not!" Draco growls angry at the very suggestion that he would lie about something so important to him.

"You are too! You just want to laugh at me and humiliate me!" Harry shouts back.

"Fine! Pansy!" Draco calls holding out his hand for the Veritaserum. She hands it to him a gleeful look on her face. Draco gulps down the remaining liquid even though he really only needed three drops. "Harry James Potter I love you and if even after all of this you'll have me I'd love to be your boyfriend."

"You what? Really?" Harry questions confused.

"Yes!" Draco replies happily as he comes closer to Harry and kisses him. Harry moans desperately when the kiss deepens. Draco breaks away with a warm smile on his face leaving Harry dazed and wanting more.

"Wait let me get this straight. You've both drank the Veritaserum?" Pansy asks and they nod their heads confused. "Good. Draco?"

"Yes," Draco replies horrified by his obedience.

"Have you been borrowing my shampoo?" Pansy interrogates him.

"Yes," Draco answers without missing a beat.

"Is that why you've smelled like strawberries lately?" Harry pipes up.

"Yes. Come on guys this isn't funny!" Draco tells them annoyed.

"Your turn. Hmmm… do you think of Draco in the shower?" Pansy asks turning to Harry approving of the inappropriateness of the question.

"Yes," Harry answers blushing crimson.

"You do?" Draco asks flattered and amazed.

"Yes," Harry answers again his blush reaching the tips of his ears now.

"Draco's turn. If you could do anything to Harry right now what would you do?" Pansy asks with an evil laugh reveling in her complete control.

"Kiss him while taking off his shirt and reach into his pants-" Draco starts staring at Harry hungrily a simmering blush on his cheeks.

"Whoa! Whoa, Draco! Keep it PG," Pansy laughs hysterically.

"Harry, what do you like about Draco most?" Pansy asks with a smile.

"His eyes. No his lips! No his hair! No his body! No-" Harry rambles unable to pick one single thing.

"Hahaha! Stop before you hurt yourself!" Pansy laughs. "Draco, if there was one thing you'd change about Harry what would it be?"

"I'd change..." Draco starts unsure of what he was going to be forced to say as he stares at Harry's horrified face. "Him into a Slytherin so we could share a dorm."

"Haha you really can't stand the fact that I'm a Gryffindor can you?" Harry laughs relieved.

"Nope," Draco sticks his tongue out at Harry getting used to the Veritaserum's effects.

"Harry, same question," Pansy grins hoping for something juicy.

"Nothing," Harry says truthfully.

"Really?" Pansy asks astonished.

"Yes. I love all of him," Harry locks eyes with Draco a goofy grin on his face.

"Wow. You really are meant for each other. I don't know anyone who can't find something about Draco they'd change," Pansy says awed.

"Are you done interrogating us now?" Draco asks snidely.

"Yeah I've had my fun. Think of it as payment for my help Draco dear," Pansy giggles leaving Draco to untie Harry.

"I'm really sorry about all of that. I really didn't know please believe me," Draco begs Harry as he helps him up.

"I know," Harry says as he grabs Draco's robes. "But you still have to make it up to me."

"Wha-" Draco is cut off as Harry leans back pulling Draco onto the bed on top of him. Harry pulls Draco down farther and crashes their lips together desperately. Draco whimpers completely caught off guard as Harry tilts his head and deepens the kiss exploring Draco's mouth with his tongue. Draco melts. _There's no way this is actually happening! This has to be a dream!_ Harry nibbles on Draco's lip tugging on it before letting it go.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Harry tells Draco his eyes hazy with lust.

"I don't, but I know it's not as long as I have," Draco challenges Harry their noses brushing together.

"Are you sure?" Harry raises a doubtful eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure. I've wanted to kiss you since I was eleven," Draco purrs running a finger down Harry's neck.

"Really? That's a long time," Harry asks for confirmation as he shivers under Draco's touch.

"Yes really. I can be very patient if it means I get what I want," Draco whispers into Harry's ear making Harry shudder. They kiss again their lips moving in sync with each other their tongues exploring each other's mouths while their hands roam each other's bodies. Harry reaches down to the hem of Draco's shirt and pulls it off hurriedly leaving Draco bare-chested. Harry trails kisses down Draco's neck while playing with the sensitive nubs adorning Draco's ivory chest.

"Ah!" Draco gasps as Harry slips one of them into his mouth. Harry swirls it around in his mouth with his tongue making Draco twitch at the pleasurable sensation before moving onto the other one.

"My turn," Draco pants as he takes Harry's shirt off and pushes him down onto his back. "Thanks to Pansy you already know what kind of things I have planned for you."

Draco grins as he kisses Harry with a fiery desperate passion that wasn't in their other kisses. He pulls away leaving them both gasping for air before kissing along Harry's jaw to his ear.

"But she cut me off part of the way so there'll still be some surprises," Draco whispers seductively into Harry's ear making him shiver. Draco nips Harry's ear before moving down his neck. Draco trails kisses down Harry's neck past his collarbones. He stops when his mouth is directly above Harry's heart. When Draco's mouth meets that spot he sucks on Harry's flesh mercilessly egged on by a low throaty groan escaping Harry's lips. Draco's hands roam down Harry's toned torso as Draco inspects his work. Harry is red, panting, sweaty, and beautiful. Harry opens his eyes slowly confused about why Draco had stopped his assault when he hears his zipper being pulled down. Harry turns an adorable crimson making Draco grin. This was the first time Harry had ever let anyone do anything like this to him.

"Mn!" Harry gasps as Draco slips his hand into Harry's pants. "Hah! Hah! Nnn…"

Draco pulls Harry's pants down and kneads him through his boxers. Draco basks in the delicious moans and groans escaping Harry's lips.

"We can still stop if you want. I'll understand if you think I'm moving too fast," Draco tells Harry as he removes his hand.

"No… want more… Draco…" Harry moans as he takes Draco's hand and puts it back where it was raising his hips to meet it. Draco chuckles as he slowly pulls Harry's boxers off. "Ah!"

Draco revels in the fact that he was doing this. He was the one making Harry feel this good as he runs a finger slowly and softly up Harry's manhood.

"Ahhh!" Harry cries out making Draco realize that they weren't by any means going to be quiet. Draco reaches into his pocket for his wand casting a quick Muffliato charm on the dorm room. He circles his fingers around Harry slowly making him groan at the constriction.

"How do you do it when you're in the shower thinking of me?" Draco inquires softly.

"Put s-soap on my... my hand," Harry elaborates with a crimson blush as Draco casts a nonverbal lubrication spell on his hand. "An-And move qu… quickly touching… t-tip."

"Alright. Just relax and let me take care of you ok?" Draco whispers soothingly as he holds Harry with his lubricated hand. Harry gasps at the feeling of Draco's cool wet hand. Harry nods his head quickly unable to communicate through words.

"Nn!" Harry tries to stifle his moan as Draco strokes him softly.

"It's ok Harry. I've put a Muffliato charm on the dorm room. You can be as loud as you want and no one will hear you," Draco tells Harry soothingly as he takes Harry's hand from his mouth before swiping his thumb over Harry's tip.

"Ah! Hah! Hah!" Harry pants making Draco smile at him reassuringly. Then Draco picks up the pace if Harry liked it fast he'd do it fast. "Hah! Hah! Hah! Draco! Ah! Draco!"

With each of Harrys beautiful outbursts Draco feels the bulge in his pants get bigger. The tight constriction of his pants was becoming more of a pressing matter, but letting the pressure build and his need grow felt good in it's own way. Maybe Draco had a slightly masochistic side to him.

"Mmm…" Draco moans unintentionally making Harry open his eyes. The lewd look on Draco's face makes Harry's face flush even more. Draco's eyes were half lidded, his lips parted letting ragged breaths through, and his face had a rosy hue, but not from embarrassment like it usually was. Then Harry notices the sizable bulge in Draco's pants.

"Nn?" Draco questions confused and out of it when Harry rolls him onto his back.

"I'm sorry Draco. I should've noticed sooner," Harry whispers making Draco tilt his head to the side not understanding what Harry meant. Then Harry's hand brushes his arousal as he reaches for the button of Draco's pants.

"Ah!" Draco gasps he hadn't realized exactly how much he'd needed Harry's attention until now. Draco whimpers as Harry unzips his pants and whines softly as Harry pulls down his pants and boxers. The relief was immediate. Then before Draco could register anything else Harry's warm wet mouth was around him. "Hah! Ahhh!"

The corners of Harry's mouth quirk up into a smile when he removes his mouth from Draco and licks up his length inducing an indecent out burst from Draco. Harry presses quick breathy kisses to Draco's virility before he starts stroking his tip with his tongue tracing its contours and shape making Draco groan. Harry eases up on Draco otherwise Draco would lose control of himself too soon and there was still plenty to do. Harry lifts Draco's legs but lowers his head farther down exploring Draco's body with his curious tongue. Draco makes a high-pitched keening sound when Harry's tongue breaches him. Harry replaces his tongue with a finger after he makes sure Draco's wet enough.

"Ah! Harry! Harry!" Draco calls out as Harry adds more of his fingers slowly to let Draco get used to the stretch. "Harry! Harry! Harry!"

"You're so beautiful Draco," Harry tells Draco breathlessly in his ear.

"Ah!" Draco whimpers impatiently as he feels Harry's arousal pressed against him.

"Nnn!" Harry groans as he slides himself into Draco making him arc his back his mouth wide open as he grips at the sheets, but no sound comes out of his mouth. "Are you alright Draco?"

Draco pushes Harry onto his back falling forward in response. Draco's hungry gaze meets Harry's heated one. Then Draco raises his hips and brings them back down quickly.

"Ah!" Harry shouts in surprise while Draco groans softly. Harry didn't think Draco would start out so fast. He thought Draco would have to take it slowly, but Draco didn't want to go slowly. Draco alternates between quick shallow lunges to long deep loving ones driving Harry crazy.

"Ah! Draco! Draco!" Harry pants his breath ragged as he reaches up and pushes a stray hair behind Draco's ear. The sight of Draco so deliciously vulnerable and unguarded was making Harry's mouth water. Harry sits up cradling Draco in his arms covering his face and shoulders in kisses as Draco continues to raise himself up and bring himself down on Harry. "Let me take care of you now."

Draco nods his head letting Harry lower him onto the bed and begin to rock back and forth into Draco. Harry starts out slow as he gives Draco long rolling kisses, but soon becomes too impatient. He wanted to make Draco feel really good. So he picks up his pace.

"Ah! Hah! Hah! Hah! So good! Faster Harry!" Draco pants his eyes filled with desire before he closes them and tilts his head back. "Ahhh! More! More!"

"Draco! Draco!" Harry moans. Draco's name was the only thing left in Harry's mind all other words were lost to him. "Ahhh!"

"Nn! Harry!" Draco shouts in bliss when he feels Harry release inside of him. Draco arcs his body into Harry's wanting to be as close to him as he can and never let go. Harry drops onto the side of the bed next to Draco his limbs feeling as if they were made of jelly. Draco kisses Harry softly before Harry rolls him onto his side and hugs him from behind. Before they knew it they had fallen asleep like this. Harry with one arm slung over Draco's waist his glasses askew, nuzzling Draco's neck, and Draco holding Harry's hand to his chest cradling it lovingly. They slept like this for a while not a care in the world until they were interrupted and reality came crashing back down on their heads.

"Draco?" a voice calls confused. Draco's eyes shoot open to see Blaise one of his roommates staring at him confused.

"Blaise?!" Draco sits up quickly hearing a loud thud behind him as Harry falls off the bed taking the blanket with him. Draco covers himself quickly with his hands before grabbing his pillow and covering his neither region with it. "It's not what it looks like."

"Uhhh… owww…" Harry moans groggily from his place on the floor.

"I think it's exactly what it looks like," Blaise says with a smirk.

"I… uh… that is…" Draco tries to explain in a way that would make this ok until Blaise cuts him off with a sigh.

"It's about time I caught you with someone. I was starting to think you were asexual," Blaise smiles.

"B-But I… you… it's ok?" Draco questions dazed as Harry pops his head up from the other side of the bed.

"Draco, I've known you were gay for years," Blaise chuckles at Draco's confusion. "I just wasn't expecting it to be Potter in your bed. You really are an ambitious Slytherin."

"Whas' going on Draco?" Harry asks a blushing Draco from the floor yawning and rubbing his eyes still sleepy.

"What's going on is Blaise just walked in on us!" Draco hisses at Harry.

"Ah!" Harry snaps awake earning an amused chuckle from Blaise. Harry looks up at Blaise and raises a hand to wave. "What's up Blaise?"

"Not much Potter. You?" Blaise smirks his eyes filled with mirth.

"Well, I think you already know what I've been up to," Harry gives Blaise an embarrassed goofy smile in too good of a mood to care that he and Blaise had never really been on good terms before.

"Harry!" Draco swats Harry over the head.

"Ow, Draco! What'd you do that for?" Harry questions rubbing the place on his head where Draco had hit him.

"You're so embarrassing!" Draco seethes a brilliant blush on his cheeks.

"Well I'll let you two get dressed so we can talk this over without the risk of anyone else finding out your secret," Blaise suggests as he leaves the dorm room.

"Wait so Pansy was trying to help you get with Potter?" Blaise questions with a laugh.

"Yeah she found about my crush on Harry and wanted to help me with terrible consequences," Draco sighs.

"How did she find out?" Harry asks curiously.

"I-I swiped one of your ties back in September when it was still hot out. You took it off so I took it. She caught me looking at it when I thought I was alone," Draco confesses embarrassed.

"Really? I have one of your gloves!" Harry laughs. "You dropped it in the snow. I even thought about giving it back to you, but then I realized you'd probably never let me hear the end of it. So I just kept it for myself."

"I was wondering where that glove went," Draco laughs at Harry with a sunny smile.

"Wait! Wait! Go back to Pansy. I have to hear at least one of her schemes. They're so hilariously disastrous!" Blaise smirks.

"No kidding. Well she Confounded me once making sure I'd run into Harry. That was really embarrassing. I kept telling Harry I loved him and trying to get him to give me a kiss all while hanging around his neck," Draco summarizes with a mild blush to his cheeks.

"Pft! Hahaha!" Blaise laughs approvingly.

"So she was the one who did it?" Harry asks and Draco nods with a sigh. "Well it almost worked. If you'd been Confounded for just a little longer you would've kissed me."

"I still can't believe Granger and Pansy were both trying to secretly ask about you guys not realizing that they were both trying to set you guys up with each other," Blaise laughs with a wide grin.

"Me neither. I was happy to find out Draco was gay, but I was angry that some other Slytherin had a crush on me instead of Draco when it really was Draco all along!" Harry laughs at the misunderstanding.

"And you don't even know how frustrating it was to know that you'd date a guy a Slytherin even, but not me," Draco huffs.

"Well at least it worked out," Harry says soothingly resting a hand on top of Draco's.

"Wait so how did you guys end up getting together?" Blaise questions.

"Well Harry just waltzed up to me and gave me the kiss he'd promised from the whole Confundus incident and I told Pansy. She gave me some encouragement, but secretly came up with this scheme behind my back. She drugged Harry and tied him to my bed. Then she found me and told me she had a present for me. She showed me Harry and I totally flipped. Then she force fed him some Veritaserum she stole from Professor Snape and made Harry confess to me," Draco explains to Blaise who bursts out laughing.

"Salazar, that girl's crazy!" Blaise tells them while wiping a stray tear from one of his eyes because he'd laughed so hard.

"Draco?" Harry calls timidly.

"Yes?" Draco questions confused by Harry's sudden shyness.

"Since we're on the topic of confessions. I want to confess that I was your secret admirer diary," Harry confesses blushing.

"Really? You should've confessed to me right then," Draco tells Harry astounded that it had in fact been Harry. "I said I wouldn't hex you."

"I was going to, but then Ron startled me and I panicked. So I ran," Harry explains.

"It's always Weaselbee's fault," Draco scowls before catching a hurt look from Harry. "I mean Weasley. He has very unfortunate timing."

"Ok, fill me in. What's a secret admirer diary?" Blaise questions as Harry smiles at Draco happy that he'd corrected himself for Harry. They spent another good hour or so telling Blaise about the paper airplanes before Harry realized how late it was.

"I should go. Your common room's going to be flooded with Slytherins all of which hate me and Ron and Hermione are going to wonder where I am," Harry explains.

"Alright, but promise you'll find me tomorrow. So I know this isn't just a dream," Draco requests a pleading look in his eyes.

"Of course, now that I have you I'll never let you go. You're stuck with me for life," Harry says with a smile before he kisses Draco goodnight. Harry heads to the door of the common room, but catches Blaise's last comment on his way out.

"Salazar, you're like a sappy Valentine's day card when you're in love!" Blaise laughs and ruffles Draco's hair.

"Well what did you expect? I can only suppress my emotions for so many years," Draco huffs. Harry smiles as he pushes through the wall that reveals the secret passageway back out into the corridor that led back to the rest of the castle.

"How'd it go Harry?" Hermione asks from her place on the sofa near the fireplace before turning around. "Oh! Rather well I take it?"

"Huh?" Harry questions Hermione who is giggling and pointing at him. Harry inspects himself. His hair is a mess and sticking up in some places, his lips are red and swollen, and his clothes are hanging awkwardly from his frame crooked revealing the bright red mark Draco had left on his chest.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" Ron questions shocked as he comes down the stairs from the boy's dorm room.

"Nothing!" Harry says quickly straightening his clothes and flattening his hair.

"Come on mate. Who was it?" Ron inquires with a delighted grin.

"I-I promised I wouldn't tell," Harry stammers making up a lie on the spot.


End file.
